The carburetor plays an important part in determining engine performance, especially with regard to power output, torque output, acceleration, response to movement of the throttle, fuel efficiency and exhaust emissions. The carburetor meters liquid fuel and promotes its mixture with air, thereby creating an optimum fuel-air mixture appropriate to engine demand for a given engine operating point.
Of the many types of carburetors in existence, those carburetors comprising a barrel having a centrally disposed venturi and mounting a throttle valve downstream of the venturi and an atomizer upstream of the venturi are of particular interest, as carburetors of this design have proven themselves to be particularly successful when used on high performance engines. Although this carburetor design appears relatively simple in principle, it is possible to achieve significant engine performance improvements by means of subtle and innovative design modifications to the basic carburetor system.